codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Operations
While searchuing for an associate of Al-Asad, a Navy SEAL team comes across a sinister plot led by a rogue Chinese general, who pkans to take over all of Asia. SEAL Members Sgt. Ray "Ray Gun" Gardenski Lt. Joe Rushman Pvt, Lanskian Pvt. Williams Chapter I "Stay alert, stay alive" said Lt. Rushman as he team got ready to parachute out of their Black Hawk. They were hovering over Iranian territory. and their aim was a military compound in the middle of a desert. They were looking for assocate of Al-Asad, one Abudabi. Rushman and Gardenski jumped out the helicopter. They were rapidly falling, but just at the right moment they opened their parachutes, and gently floated down. Once they hit the ground, they folded their parachuets and hid behind a dune. They pulled out their weapons; Rushman had an ACR, Gardenski with an MPK5. Both weapons were silenced. Gardenski pulled out his binoculars, and looked at the complex. It seemed out of place, modern and new, whie the sand around looked like it was stuck in the 1500s. It probably was. Gardebski, first spotted a guared tower, and a large wall in front,. They only way in was a gate in front, which was heaviloy guarded. "I don't know how were gonna get in," said Gardenski. Rushman took a good look at a guard tower and said, " I think I found a way." The two quickly ran over to the tower. Rushman pulled a silenced intervention off his back. Rushman had one of the best shots in the entire US Armed Forces, and was very good with sniper rifle. Rushman crounched, and aimed the intervention at the guard tower. A few moments later. a guard looked out the window facing the two. It would be his last sight, as Rushman pulled the trigger, and got a Headshot/ The man with a quiet thud. Rushman then pulled out a rappel gun, and fired it at the tower. Once it was secured, the two began to climb up to the top of the tower. Once they were inside, Rushman retrieved his rappel. and the two climbed down a ladder. Once they were at the bottom, Rushmamn slowly opened a door. Once he sure no one was watching, he and Gardenski scrambled to behind a large container. Two men were at the the other end, smoking and talking. Rushman and Gardenski silently took them both out with the knives. They dragged them back so their bodies were not exposed. They continued to run behind a massive row of containers, before finally coming to a large pile of weapons. "Bingo," Gardenski whispered, and took out some C4. The two began to place C4 on the weapons, mostly rockets and ammunition. Once they were done, Rushman radioed on his walkie-talkie. "Overlord this is Mohawk 2-1." Copy that" Overlord replied. Explosives planted, ready for helicopter strike to begin, over." "Helicopter strike coming in﻿." The two detonated the C4, and a large explosion occurred, nearly knocking Gardenski off his feet. Immidientallu US helicopters came in and strarting firing on enemysoldiers. WHile the entire base was focused on the helicopters, the two easily spllipped into a door that led into the wall. The two spotted a squad coming down a hall. After sprays from their guns, their was one less squadat the base. The two found a ladder that led to the control room. Rushman went first, and opened a trap door that was at the top. After opening it, bullets flew from his gun, killing two incoming soldiers. Rushman got to his feey, following came Gardenski. The two took down more enemies as they ran to the control room. Gardenski planted C4 on the wall. "prepare to breach," Rushman said,. Gardenski detonated the C4, causing a large BOOM!,The two ran inside and quikicly shot two soldiers inside. A soldier hiding in the corner tackled Gardenski , knocking him the ground. Gardenski's weapon was knocked to the side, and the soldier pinned his hands. He saw there was nothing he could do. Just as was about the shoot his Desert Eagle, Rushman kicked the soldier off Gardenski and shot him with his ACR. Gardenski and Rushman exchanged a look, and got to his feet. They immidiently went into the next room, but found that Abudabi was not there. What they did find, thpugh, were sheetsa of papers, files, folders, and other info. "Jackpot," Gardenski said excitedly, and the two quickly set the collect the information. They stuff ed into their pockets, backpacks, wherever they could fit it. A bullety hit a wall above where Rushman was standing. Two soldiers came running in, but Rushman sprayed and took them down. "Mohawk, this is Overlord, a massive force is heading your way. I recomenned you leave the base immidiently." Thetwo quickly ran to a window, where Rushman smashed it. He attached a grappling hook. And Rushman rappeled down first. Once he got to the bottom, Gardenski began, but was shot at. The bullets barely missied. An RPG exploded on a nearby wall, knocking off the grappling hook, causing Gardenski to fall. His hand reached out, anjd caught hold of a groove. He began to climb his way down. At last, he jumped down. Rushman and Gardenski ran to a nearby extravtion helicopter. The soldiers in the building were firing at them, causing the two to zig zag, dodging bullets. An RPG knocked Rushman off his feet. He fell, and was injured. Gardenski ran over, and began to pul him toward the helicopter/ He pulled him inside, and the helciopter quickly took off, dodging nearby RPG missiles. Chapter 2 "Come in." Rushman and Gardenski walked into an office. They were in the Pentagom]n, after returning from their mission in Iran. "What do you need?" asked Rushman. Before them sat a tall man, with a scar running down his left cheek. It was General Walker, a veteran of several wars, including the First and Second Gulf Wars,. Walker was also a member of the CIA, and sent on black operations in all across the Middle East. He was obviously well accustomed with war, and was second in command of the US forces, behind General Shepherd. "I must congradulate you on your last mission," Walker praised. "But most important was the information you collected." Gardenski raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, Abudabi has a brother by the named of Assam. Assma is a lt. under the command of Chinese General Wang." What's so important about it?" Gardenski asked. He knew there was going to be something important, but he didn't know what. "What's important is that General Wang is not a fam of the government's policy of not helping the Ultranationalists. The info says that Wang is planning some kijnd of attack on Asia. That's were you two come in." Gardenski and Rushman knew: Another mission. "I am sending you toget a defector in Bangkok, Thailand. The defector has very important information about Wang;s attack. A plane is waiting for you outside. Pack your things and get moving. Good luck, men." Rushman and Gardenski saluted and exited. Chapter 3 "What's taking him so long? Rushman and Gardenski were sitting at a table outside of a coffee shop ub Bangkok. The defector was running late, a half an hour behind schedule. The two men didn't like waiting. It took two long. It made them look suspicous. They didn't have any weapons either. All they had were G18s concelared in their coats; The rest of their weapons was in a truck parked near the shop. A grenade suddenly exploded, knocking down several customers. A line of white vans rolled on the street, and Chinese operatives jumped out and starting shooting. Rushman flipped over their table and the two hid behind it. Another bomb exploded, rocking the shop. Civilians were screaming and running around. "We've got to do something!" Gardenski exclaimed. "I know," replied Rushman. They pulled out there G18s, and started firing. Gardenski aimed at one operative, but he ran out of ammo. The operative turned to fire, but a civilians bumbped in to him, causing him to misfire. Gardenski quickly mowed him doiwn. "Ray Gun. we've got to get out of here!" Rushman said. The two ran inside the coffee shop, with bullets trailing behind them. The operatives trailed them as they escaped through a back way. Bullets barely missed the two. Gardenski got in the front while Rushman hopped in the back. "Move it," Rushman screamed. Gardenski putr the car in drive and floored it, nearly crushing some of the operatives. As the van drove down a street, the Chinese vans started following them. The one thing you should know about Bangkok is that there are a lot of traffic jams. Gardenski had to swerve and twist to aboid hitting other cars. "Lt. starting firimng at them. Ruyshman opened the back the van and began firing M240 rounds at the other vans. He gbroke a couple of windhshields, and forced one van to swerve out of control. Massive beeping was heard. The CHinese were not going to give up; soon bullets were fired at Rushman. Rushman spotted a van coming up on the left. He quickly fired the M240, and the van swerved out of control. Suddently, a missile hit the ground right near them. Rushman glanced to the sky, and spotted a Predator Drone in the air. Rushman knew what to do. He scanned the back of the van. AK-47, no. M4A1, no. Stinger, yes! He aimed the stinger at the drone. After it locked on, he fired. Before the stinger reached, another predeator missile was launched. As the stinger hit it, a large explosion was seen in the sky. The predeator missile hit a building near the van. The skysraper collasped, and the van was caught under the falling building. As a large piece of brick was about to hit them, Rusham thought,'' Shit.'' When Rushman came to, he saw Gardenski shaking him. "Come on, get a weapon and defend are selves!" Gardenski says. He already had a SCAR-H in his hands. Rushman got to his feet and picked up the nearest weapon, an M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight and a Grip. Rushman began to fire on the incoming operatives. He was surroundwed by rubble, whiched provided good cover. One after another, the operatives fell and took their last breath. However, most of the van's weapons were now under rubble, and the two were already running out of ammo. "Sir, I got 3 rounds left." Gardenski said. An explosion hit neartby, and Rushman didn't no if it was from and RPG or a grenade. "Sir I got no rounds left!" Gardenski exclaimed. Rushman did have any left either. When the gunfire stopped, the operatives began to run closer. It's over ''Rushman thought. BUt all of sudden, a large explosion struck the Chinese. A large helicopter appeared and began firing at the Chinese. The operatives piled into their vans and left.Soldiers started to appear. "who are you" asked Gardenski. "We're the Royal Thai Navy SEALs" replied one of the soldiers, Chapter 4 "Holy shit!" Gardenski as an RPG rocket narrowly missed over his head. It was a downpour in downtown Bangkok. "Enemy tank incoming!" Rushman yelled. All of sudden, a tank missile into a brickwall near Gardenski sending him flying. ''Wow. ''Rushman thought. ''Everything was perfect 15 minutes ago. Fifteen minutes ago The Thai SEALs brought them to Colonel Yu, the leader of the Thai SEALs. Rushman and Gardenski were brought to his office and forced them to sit down. One of them said something in Thai to Yu. "Ah, was nice guests," Yu said with a smile, "and I'm glad Americans can come to visit Thailand. What has brought you to Thailand?" Rushman and Gardenski exchanged glances, and then Rushman said, "I'm afraid I can't tell you. Our mission is classified and we are not allowed to tell anyone." "Always the problem with you Americans," Yu said. The smile has disappeared. "You can't tell anyone anything. Even if you are in another country." Yu then said something in Thai to the soldiers. "You cannot stay any longer. An undercover mission in a sovereign nation is not accepted in Thailand." The two soldiers then handcuffed Rushman and Gardenski. "What are you doing!" Rushman yelled at the colonel. "You cannot stay in Thailand anylonger. You will be taken to a plane where you be flown back to America. Go." The two soldiers forced the two out of the chairs and down a hall, leaving the office. Rushman and Gardenski both knew they had to something, and they both knew what to do. They secretly glanced at each other, then stomped on the soldiers' foot. They then brought an elbow to the face. They grabbed the pistol out of their pocket and smashed it on their head. The two soldiers fell with a thud. "Come lets get out here," Rushman said. Using the pistol, Rushman broke a window, and they climbed out. Two soldiers ere outside, looking the other way. The held AK-47s. Rushman and Gardenski sneeked up, and smashed the pistol against their heads twice. The men fell. They grabbed the AK-47s, and ran. Sirens were sounded, and the two knew the base was on high alert. They snuck behind a row of cars. All of a sudden, a tank rolled up and spotted the two. Commands were yelled in Thai, and soon bullets were shot in their direction. The two started running and hip fired at the Thai soldiers. A tank missile flew over their heads. Grenades were flung in their direction. Rushman and Gardenski continued to run. They came to a ladder and climbed. When they got to the top, they found themselves at the edge of a bridge. "Watch out for that helicopter," Rushman said as they spotted and enemy Hind. The Hind began to fire on them. Up ahead were Thai soldiers. "Put down your weapons, and raise your hands," one of the soldiers said over a blow horn. The two decided to fire the AK-47s, bringing down several soldiers. All of a sudden, missiles from the Hind struck the bridge "Watch out!" Rushman yelled as the highway collapsed. The Thai soldiers ran off the bridge. Rushman and Gardenski held on to a column as it collapsed. When it hit the ground, Rushman and Gardenski ran off and dodged falling pieces. At last they escaped the bridge. Their happiness ended when the Hind began to fire on them. "Gardenski, pick up that Stinger and fire on that Hind," Rushman commanded. Gardenski ran, dodging Hind bullets and picked up the Stinger. 3-2-1. The Stinger locked on and Gardenski fired. The Hind was struck and spun out of control. "Let's get going," Rushman said. "The Thai military is gonna be here any moment now." Chapter 5 ﻿After contacting the CIA about the events in Thailand, they were sent to the Himalaya to take part in an attack on a research facility. "The base is up ahead," the pilot said over the roar of the Black Hawk's propellor. The men got their guns ready. "Here's the plan," Rushman said. "we go in and capture as many scientists we can. We also have to capture and chemcial weapons we find. The base is pretty big, and and heavily guarded. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "All right. lets do this." The Black Hawk flew over the enemy base and the soldiers began to rappel down/ All of a sudden, a Hind came and sent the Black Hawk into a deathspin. "Hold on!" Gardenski yelled as they were slammed into a window. A few moments later the men came to. Enemies came into the room. Shots from Gardenski's SPAS-12 brought them down. "Let's go," Rushman said and the dquad stsrted to gon downstairs/ After clearing the building they started to fight against enemy soldiers. "Echo Six, this is Command." Rushman responded, "Echo Six here. What do you need?" "A chopper callsign Hunter is available for your service. Just laser designate targets. Out." Rushman immidiently designated targets for Hunter. The chopper took down several enemy soldiers, clearing a path for the squad. All of a sudden, a tank burst behind a corner, and began to fire at other American squads. "Hunter. take that tank out!" Rushman commanded. Before anything could be done, one shot from the tank's main cannon brought Hunter down. The tank then began to fire at Rushman's squad. "Get to cover" Rushman said as the tank's machine gun razed most the squad. Behind the tank enemy soldiers started to appear. Gardenski and Rushman started to fire on the enemy soldiers. Bursts of machine gun fire from the tank kept them pinned down though. "Gardenski, pop some smoke near that tank." Rushman said. Gardenski through a smoke grenade. Once a thick smokescreen was created. Rushman ran, praying that no one had an thermal scope. He got to the tank safely and planted a block of C4. Rushman then ran back to his cover, and detonated the C4. A satisfying BOOM was heard, and the tank was destroyed. The blast also killed some nearby soldiers. The enemies were stunned. and bullets from the squad's gun brought them down. The only soldiers left in the squad were Rushman, Gardenski, and Pvt. Laskian. The top layer of the base was cleared. A door to below the surface was found. Two soldiers broke the door and dropped down, beginning the second phase of the attack. Chapter 6﻿ ﻿